The Magical Properties of Caffeine
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: There was something there, at night. It kept Skye awake at night. Maybe it was the physics homework, uncompleted on her desk? No, it was definitely her bad grades in chemistry. Luckily, there's a Scottish bloke just around the corner to help her out. The conseqences of which remain to be seen... SHIELD Academy!AU


**A Skitz oneshot for all of you while I try and find my 'D for Doctor Who' draft (I changed USB sticks and I've misplaced my original one) for ABC. Oh, yes! You must ship Skitz if you're here, so go and check ABC out if you haven't!**

**I felt bad about losing my original USB stick so… Here we go. This is a SHIELD Academy!AU. I did originally think about adding some TripSimmonds and Philinda in but I need pure, unadulterated Skitz after last nights…**

**It was the British premiere of the second half of series two. Just… The Skitz feels… More people need to ship them now… I have so many plotlines to write the team into now.**

**Like one where (SPOILERS!) Trip survives because I REFUSE TO BELIEVE HE IS DEAD!**

**I love him too much :) **

**Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Best read with a mug of coffee or tea in one hand. **

The Magical Properties Of Caffeine

There was something there, every night.

Skye could feel it, just under her skin, crawling around and keeping her awake. Like she had missed one, crucial detail, every single day of her stay in the SHIELD academy. And for an aspiring agent and part-time hacker, that was a bad thing. She had to be alert, drinking in her surroundings all the time, not missing a trick.

But the feeling lingered.

She turned onto her side, pushing down the covers with her legs so she was lying on her bed in only her tank top and shorts. The cold, slightly stuffy night air hit her on all sides, bringing goosebumps to her skin, but she didn't pull the covers back over her body.

At least the coldness brought her a little relief from the feeling under her skin.

What had she missed? Skye closed her eyes, going through every single feature of the day before this sleepless night. The breakfast in the main hall, then the lessons, then, finally then the track practice before dinner, then a shower, then bed.

Maybe it was the pile of physics homework on her desk that was keeping her awake? Doubtful – Skye averaged Bs in most subjects, but in copying work she had earned an A star several times over. Especially in chemistry, as the caring nature of her partner Jemma made it hard for her to deny the slightly younger girl anything.

At least it wasn't gym work she was putting off, as although Skye had a bit of a crush (translation: a massive one) on her instructor, the man was terrifying if crossed on a bad day. Tomorrow was a Wednesday, which meant Ward ultimately would be.

They only served decaffeinated coffee in the cafeteria on Wednesdays, and everyone knew that Ward needed his daily dose of caffeine to survive each teaching day.

Skye flipped back over onto her back, her eyes flickering open and a groan escaping from her mouth. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in months.

When the feeling began to grow again, Skye curled herself up into a ball, squeezing her eyes tight shut and willing for sleep to overwhelm her once again.

oOo

"Didn't you sleep well?" Was the first thing Jemma asked when Skye entered the chemistry classroom the next day, making her way over to the shared desk on the far right side of the room, in the second row from the back.

"Well done." Skye grumbled, dropping her overflowing bag on the floor and taking the opportunity to rest her head on the table as well, her eyes closing. "Do you have any caffeine on you?"

Jemma was British, which meant that she always had coffee or tea sachets in her bag. Skye often took advantage of this fact, but Jemma never seemed to mind. It was either Skye using the tea and coffee sachets, or another decaffeinated member of the SHIELD academy. Most likely Ward.

Just like Skye had predicted, a sachet of Earl Grey tea was tucked under her palm a couple of seconds later. "There you go." Jemma smiled, as Skye looked up again. "We have the test results back today! Looking forward?"

Skye groaned again, shaking her head but reluctantly sitting upright once more. "Chemistry isn't my best subject Jemma." She sighed. "Give me Communication Technology any day."

"You're doing fine." Jemma consoled, patting her friend's shoulder. "Seriously, Skye. You're getting much better."

"Says the straight A star student." Skye rolled her eyes fondly, smirking as Jemma went red. But her worries weren't misplaced, it seemed, especially as their teacher glowered at her as he made their way towards their desk.

"Simmonds." He said curtly. "Full marks, as always."

He passed Jemma her test, before turning his furious gaze on Skye, who had the grace to shudder somewhat. "And Miss _Skye_." He said icily, distasteful of the way he had to use her first name (Skye had no second name, never had done and she never would by the rate her love life was progressing). The test thumped on the desk. "Twenty-four percent. A solid E grade. _Try harder, _or you might find yourself out of this Academy."

Skye resisted the urge to give him a finger as he walked away. "…oh." Was all Jemma could say, her bottom lip disappearing behind her top row of teeth. "Skye, I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay." Skye insisted, waving a hand as she turned the paper over, trying not to look at the huge red cross that adorned the first page. "Jemma, look, could you tutor me this term?"

Jemma winced, and gingerly shook her head. "I'm sorry…" She began delicately, biting her bottom lip again. "But Skye- I've been boosted up to PhD biology, and I _really _don't have any free time." Skye sagged again, but Jemma quickly continued. "But I could get one of my friends to, if you want?"

"I don't care who you get, as long as it isn't Ward." Skye managed a weak smile. "Thanks Jem."

"Well, a friend in need is a friend indeed!" Jemma smiled, using one of her queer British mannerisms. "Just go to the library at seven tonight, after… You have calculus, don't you? After calculus. I'll send someone over."

"Thank you." Skye repeated, smiling again, determinedly deciding to ignore their teacher for the rest of the lesson – especially due to positively rabid expression.

oOo

The library was deserted at this time of day as everyone was at dinner, and Skye had to grit her teeth before she entered. She felt a bit odd, especially as she normally avoided the library like she would the plague. But if it mean securing her position at SHIELD, the only place that had ever made it worth her while to stay, then she would gladly undergo five hours of physical education with Ward.

A two-hour session with one of Jemma's nerd friends was like a stroll in the park in comparison.

Skye took the table at the very back of the library in the vain hope that nobody would notice her, but in fact the next person to walk in noticed her almost immediately.

"Hi," He said, running a hand through his curly hair. This guy had a prominent Scottish accent, and Skye wondered briefly whether the rules of the British and caffeine applied to him as well. "You must be Skye."

Skye offered a wave, taking out her chemistry textbook. "Got it in one." She replied dryly. "Who are you?"

"My name's Leo, but everyone calls me Fitz." Fitz answered, with a little smile. "Chemistry's not my strongest suit, but Jemma asked me to tutor you, so…"

"You like Jemma, huh?" Skye smirked, shaking her head at the thought.

Fitz blushed scarlet, and hastily shook his head. "No!" He said, perhaps a little too loudly. "We're just… we're just friends."

"Ouch, the friendzone." Skye grinned good-naturedly at Fitz's huff. "Just joking, just joking… What are you best at then?"

"Engineering." Fitz answered, without missing a beat. "What about you then, Skye?"

Skye shrugged. "I'm pretty good at Communication Technology." She decided upon. "But that's only because I hack stuff for fun in my free time. The firewalls they have on the software around here only take me five seconds after three years practice."

"Wow." Fitz blinked. "That's… That's impressive."

"Fortunately, my bad chemistry marks don't affect that." Skye added the 'yet' in her head, but not out loud.

"Lucky Jemma sent me then." Fitz smiled awkwardly, taking the seat next to Skye after a moment's pause. "So, electron configuration…"

oOo

"C." The chemistry teacher raised an eyebrow as he looked at Skye. "I underestimated you, Miss Skye. Maybe we'll make a chemist of you yet."

"Thanks sir." Skye managed, keeping down her laughter as she imagined Leo's face when she told him of her pass grade – the first she had received in chemistry since she had started the SHIELD academy. This time, there was no urge to send the teacher a dirty finger gesture; especially not after Jemma caught Skye's attention again.

"Well done Skye!" She grinned, giving her friend a hug. "Fitz said you were making good progress!"

Considering that Skye mostly just doodled in their study sessions, that was a bit of a stretch, but she didn't question Leo's logic. He was a smart guy, and a nice one, and Skye had began to sleep a little better now she had the weight of her chemistry progress of her mind.

It was a shame he wasn't in their class, that was all Skye could think. But he took his engineering elective at this time, and - after all - she could see him at seven tonight.

Her heart began to beat a little faster at the thought, but Skye pushed the feeling down. Her and Leo were just friends. The discovery of their similar tastes in music had helped their friendship progress, of course, but that was normal. His accent was undoubtedly sexy though, and that was all Skye would willingly admit.

Maybe Jemma was reading her mind, because the other girl was smiling again. "Dreaming of Fitz, Skye?" She teased, raising her eyebrow.

"No." Skye replied curtly, exchanging the thoughts of her chemistry tutor for more topical thoughts of the noble gases. "Leave me alone Jem."

Jemma smirked, muttered something under her breath that Skye couldn't quite catch, and turned back to their teacher.

oOo

"What did you get?" Leo asked, standing up as Skye walked into the library, a distinct spring in her step. "Skye?"

Skye managed to dull down her expression, just in time. "Another E." She said dejectedly, hiding her grin by turning around to get her books out of her bag.

Leo sighed. "We'll go through the questions you got wrong first, Skye." He continued, slightly sadly. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Gullible." Skye murmured, passing Leo her exam paper with a wide smirk on her face. Leo's dejected expression turned upside-down, his eyes widened, before he turned to Skye and hit her feebly with the exam paper.

"You… You little…" He stuttered a little, shaking his head. "I'm not supposed to be this gullible, it's a secret. Don't you dare tell anyone."

"Maybe if you make it worth my while." Skye grinned. "Do you have any caffeine?"

Leo laughed, and reached out for Skye's chemistry textbook, the same time as Skye reached for her exam paper back. The result was an odd bump of the shoulders, and Leo's face slid to the right in his resulting shock, bumping noses with Skye and his lips lingering on hers just long enough to count as a kiss rather than an accidental brushing of skin.

Except, when he tried to pull away, Skye's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

And Leo seriously didn't give a damn.


End file.
